Un plan pour la liberté
by Komachu
Summary: Kyoya Tategami revient après 1 an d'absence dans la ville de Metal Bey City, mais son père le force à travailler sous la menace et la torture, pendant sa balade, il revoie ses amis sans leur parler, que va t'il se passer quand quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas revoir revienst, comprend et l'aide à retrouver sa liberté ? Yaoi RyuKyo (C'est ma première fanfic, soyez indulgent svp)
1. Retour aux origine

**Moi : Bonjour bonjour ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Oh non, pas elle !**

 **Moi : Et si ! Et d'ailleurs...**

 **Kyoya : Oh non...**

 **Ryuga : Salut !**

 **Kyoya : NON !**

 **Moi : À toi l'honneur Ryuga.**

 **Ryuga : Komachu ne nous possèdes pas, ni moi ni beyblade metal fight.**

 **Moi : Mais l'histoire m'appartient. ^^**

 **Kyoya et Ryuga : Justement... -_-'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Pdv Kyoya

Je suis Kyoya Tategami, j'ais 15 ans, presque 16, je travail dans l'entreprise de mon père (oui je sais j'ais 15 ans mais je travail) ça fait maintenant 1 an que je travail et que j'ais arrêté le beyblade, mais pour comprendre se qui m'est arrivé, il faut revenir 1 an en arrière.

*FLASHBACK*

1 an avant...

? : Kyoya, je voudrais que tu arrêtes le beyblade et que tu te concentre sur ton futur travail dans l'entreprise familial.

Kyoya : Non ! Il est hors de question que j'arrête le beyblade et encore moins que je travail dans ton entreprise !

? : Je vois, tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Soudain, des hommes en noir me saisir par les bras, je me débattu du mieux que je pu jusqu'à se que l'un d'eu me mette un tissu sur la bouche, je commençai à m'endormir. À mon réveille j'étais dans l'une des pièce du bureau de l'homme qui ose se faire appeler mon père. J'avais mal au niveau de la nuque.

Père de Kyoya : Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix Kyoya, nous t'avons installé un implant sur ta nuque qui me dira où tu es et t'enverra un choc élèctrique quand je le souhaiterais, je t'ais aussi pris Leonne. Si tu me désobéi, je le détruirais. Alors maintenant fini le beyblade et dis au revoir à tes amis, tu vas travailler avec moi.

Le Lendemain...

Gingka : Quoi ?! Comment ça t'arrête le beyblade ?! Hier encore tu voulais qu'on fasse un duel ! Dis moi que c'est faux !

Kyoya : Désolé Gingka, au revoir !

*FIN DU FLASHBACK*

Et voilà comment j'ais fini ici, à travailler comme futur patron de la grande entreprise de mon père, cela va bientôt faire 1 an maintenant, 1 an que je n'ais pas revu Gingka et les autres et 1 an que je ne joue plus au beyblade. Mon ancienne vie me manque... Aujourd'hui je suis en voyage d'affaire pour quelques jours dans la bonne vieille ville de Metal Bey City. Mon père ma prévenu avec son sermon habituel que si j'entrais en contact avec Gingka et les autres, il détruirait Leonne et m'enverrait tout une série de choc électrique plus douloureux les un que les autres. Je décide alors de porter une veste à capuche et un foulard pour qu'on ne voie que mes yeux. Si quelqu'un voyaient mes cicatrices, ils me reconnaîtraient à coup sur. Arrivé en ville, je me dirigea vers mon lieu de rendez-vous, la WBBA. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il veut que j'entre en contact avec eux ou pas ?! Rah il m'énerve ! J'entre en compagnie des hommes de main de mon père, d'après lui, il ne faut pas que je parle, ces hommes de main vont s'en charger, moi je suis juste la pour la paperasse et pour représenter l'entreprise. Une fois entré dans le bâtiment de la WBBA, je vois beaucoup de blader, des novice comme des expérimenté. Je ne vois pas Gingka et les autres, ils ne sont peut-être pas la, je ne l'avouerais jamais mais ils m'ont manqué. Arrivé au dernier étage du bâtiment nous entrons dans le bureau de Ryo

Ryo : Bonjour, vous êtes ceux de l'entreprise ?

Je me contente d'hocher la tête, Ryo me regarde étonné, les hommes de main explique que je ne parlerais pas et qu'ils parleront à ma place. La rendez-vous dura presque 1 heure. Une fois sorti, on repassa devant les blader, soudain, un énorme coup de vent provoqué par des toupis envoya les hommes de main de mon père valser de l'autres côté de la pièce tandis que moi, je ne bougea pas d'1 millimètre comme si de rien était, même certain blader furent emporté par le vent. Un visage familié s'approcha de moi.

? : Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'espère que vos amis n'on rien, dite leur que je suis désolé !

 _Kenta ! Il est devenu si puissant ?! Il n'a pas beaucoup changé en 1 an._

Il me regarda longuement puis se remis à parler.

Kenta : On se serait pas déjà vu ?

J'hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Les hommes de main revinrent remis du choc contre le mur.

Kenta : Euh J-Je suis désolé ! Vous allez bien ?

Homme de main : Fait plus attention gamin, tu devrais arrêter le beyblade et te concentrer sur ton futur travail, tout comme notre chef ici présent.

Kenta : Vous étiez bladeur avant ?!

Je pris un regard triste et détourna les yeux, je voudrais tellement rejouer au beyblade comme avant, mais avec l'implant, Leonne et les hommes de mains je ne peux rien faire.

Homme de main : On en a terminé ici, partons !

Ils me forcèrent à partir, j'aurais tellement voulu faire un duel contre lui, il faut avoué qu'il a l'air plus puissant qu'avant le gamin ! Les hommes de main me raccompagnèrent à l'hôtel ou j'habite temporairement. Je discutas du rendez-vous avec mon père via mon ordinateur, il m'autorisa à sortir, mais aucun contact avec la WBBA, Gingka et les autres. Et bien je peux toujours aller aux entrepots, ses bon vieux entrepots on était ma maison pendant quelques années. Je me demande si les chasseur de tête existe toujours, comme j'étais leur chef ça a du leur faire un choc quand je leur aie dit au revoir. Les entrepots étaient désert, même pas un chat, j'entra dans l'ancienne base des chasseur de tête, elle aussi déserte. Cet endroit aussi m'avais manqué. Après être resté la quelque minute à me rappeler de vieux souvenir je reparti en ville prendre un café. J'entra dans le premier truc venu, j'étais dans un fast food. Temps qu'ils on du café... Je fut surpris de voir Benkeï travailler en temps que stagiaire dans ce fast food, pourquoi ne suis- je pas étonné... -_-' Je savais qu'il aimait les hamburger mais la... Je le voix s'approcher avec sur son plateau, un café, je crains le pire... Il courrait vers ma table, une fois arrivé il tomba et renversa le café sur la table. Toujours aussi maladroit...-_-'

Benkeï : Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur ! Je vais nettoyer !

Benkeï, Benkeï, Benkeï... Tu ne changeras jamais, il reparti et revint aussitôt avec un autre café et du matériel pour nettoyer le précédent café. Je retira le bas de mon foulard pour boire, le foulard ne cachait plus que mes cicatrices, une fois mon café terminer, je quitta le fast food en lançant un dernier regard à Benkeï qui courrait dans tout les sens pour servir les clients. Je continuas de me promener en ville, sur le chemin je croisai plusieurs de mes amis, en passant devant le B-Pit, je vis Gingka et Madoka à travers la vitre, je vis Tsubasa et Yu chez un marchand de glace et je croisa même Masamune qui courrait vers le fast food de Benkeï, moi qui croyait qu'il était retourné à New York avec Zeo et Tobi, et surtout King, je crois que King ne le laisse pas indifférent, enfin ce ne son pas mes affaires. Mais quelqu'un que je croyais ne plus jamais revoir est apparu soudain devant moi.

* * *

 **Moi : Voilà Review please !**

 **Kyoya : C'est nul !**

 **Moi : La ferme ou je te met avec Masamune !**

 **Masamune : Non ! Moi je veux être avec King !**

 **King : Quoi ?**

 **Masamune : *rougis*N-Non non rien !**

 **Moi : C'est deux la...**

 **Ryuga : Quand est-ce que j'apparais ?**

 **Moi : Dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Kyoya : Non !**

 **Moi et Ryuga : On va bien s'amuser...**


	2. Une rencontre inattendu

**Moi:Re!**

 **Kyoya:Pitié non!**

 **Ryuga:Tu n'as pas le choix,tu vas venir avec moi**

 **Kyoya:Non!**

 **Moi:Eh vous deux!Attendez encore un peu ok?**

 **Ryuga:Mmph entendu**

 **Kyoya:Pitié,tout sauf Ryuga!**

 **Moi:Tu n'as pas le choix!Alors qui si colle?**

 **Kyoya:*soupir*Komachu ne possède pas Beyblade metal fight.**

 **Moi:Eh ben voilà!Et maintenent c'est parti!**

 **Kyoya:Non!**

 **Moi:Hi hi,bonne lecture tout le monde!**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Je continuais ma balade dans la bonne vieille ville de Metal Bey City,mais quand je m'arrêta devant le B-Pit,je reçu un choc électrique,je crois que sa voulait dire que je devais rentrer et ne surtout pas entrer dans le B-Pit,mais malgré la douleur des choc je voulais continuer ma ballade dans mon ancienne ville,ça m'avait trop manqué,alors je continua à marcher à travers la ville jusqu'à déboucher dans une forêt j'entendis une explosion,je m'approcha et tomba nez à nez avec un blader un peu trop familié à mon goût,c'était Ryuga,il lançais L-Drago et pércutait des rocher,se qui provoquait les explosion,avant que Ryuga ne me remarque,une autre explosion me fit pércuter un arbre et m'arracha un gémissement de douleur qui lui fit remarquer ma présence.

Ryuga:Merde!Sa va?!Vous allez bien?!

Attend...Depuis quand Ryuga se préoccupe des autres?Il a changé?C'est vrai que quand on la retrouvé à moitié mort après le combat contre Némesisse,sa faiblesse l'avait rendu disons...Plus doux,on a même appris que Ryuto était le frère de Ryuga mais bon,je n'ais pas eu le temps de devenir ami avec lui vu que je suis parti presque aussitôt après qu'on les retrouvé.Il s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule,mes yeux était entrouvert,j'était encore un peu sonné par le choc.

Ryuga:Sa va?Tu peux parler?

Je ne répondit pas,après tout,ça fait 1 an qu'on ne c'est pas vu alors...Si il me reconnaît je ne veux pas me lançais dans de longues explication sur l'année écoulée.J'oche la tête de droite à gauche,il avait l'air encore plus inquiet,d'ailleurs...Ryuga inquiet?Tiens c'est nouveau ça.

Ryuga:Merde sa doit être grave alors,retire ton foulard je vais voir

Gloops!Non!Faut pas que je l'enlève!J'ose même pas imaginer si il se rend compte que c'est moi!J'enlève juste le bas du foulard de faite que seul mes cicatrices sont cachés.

Ryuga:Sa va t'es pas blessé,ouf!Désolé pour l'explosion

Je lui fait comprendre d'un geste de la main que se n'est pas grave,il me regarde l'air surpris puis s'écrie

Ryuga:Ah!En faite tes muet c'est ça?

Euh...Bon ben autant dire oui parce qu'après sa aura l'air encore plus bizarre alors j'oche la tête de haut en bat pour dire oui.

Ryuga:Dur,tu veux que je te raccompagne en ville?

Après tout pourquoi pas,j'hausse les épaule,sur le chemin je reçoit un choc électrique assez puissant pour m'arracher un gémissement de douleur,ma main était cloué sur ma nuque,j'avais toujours ma capuche sur la tête qui cacher mon implant.

Ryuga:Hé sa va?!Ta mal?!Laisse moi voir,enlève ta capuche!

Oh oh...Non!Il ne faut pas!Je commence à courir,malheureusement pour moi il me suit

Ryuga:Hé qu'es qui te prend?!Attend reviens!

Kyoya:Ahhh!

Un autres choc électrique!Encore!J'ai mal je ne croit pas que je vais tenir encore très longtemps!Le choc me fait ralentir et Ryuga m'attrapa par le poignet,je me débattais mais il était trop fort.

Ryuga:Mais qu'es ce que t'a à la fin?!

Kyoya:Ahhh!

Je reçu le choc de trop,je m'évanoui dans les bras de Ryuga.

 _Pdv Ryuga_

L'inconnu s'évanoui dans mes bras,mais qu'es ce qu'il a?Pas le temps de comprendre,autant l'amener chez moi ou à l'hôpital,mon appart est plus proche alors autant l'amener chez moi,je le pris sur mon dos et le ramena chez moi,sur tout le chemin il avait une expression de douleur sur le visage,mais ses yeux me rappeler quelqu'un...Mais qui?Ah,je suis arrivé,j'ouvris la porte et entra dans mon appartement,je le déposa sur mon lit dans ma chambre pour que je puisse lui retirer sa capuche et son foulard, ah il se réveille!

Ryuga:Ah bas enfin!On vient d'arriver,sa va?

Il se précipita à l'autre bout du lit,comme si il m'évitait,il est vraiment bizarre...

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Il...Il m'a amené chez lui...Alors qu'il ne sais pas que c'est moi...Ah!Mais il va se calmer avec ses décharge mon père!J'en peux plus moi!

Ryuga:Mais qu'es ce que t'a?!Laisse moi t'aider!

Kyoya:Non!

Merde!Il fallait que je dise ça à voie haute!

Ryuga:Hé mais...Cette voie...Je la connais mais...Rah j'arrive pas à me rappeler!Mais t'étais pas muet toi?!

Kyoya:Euh...

La,je suis fichu...Mais...Je ne peux pas!J'aimerais revenir à ma vie d'avant mais je ne peux pas!Pas sans Leonne!Et mon père et trop puissant pour qu'on le vole!Bien sur j'ais déjà essayé de lui reprendre mais tout se que j'y aie gagné c'était des décharge électrique surpuissante,Leonne est dans un coffre fort ultra sécurisé dans le bureau de mon père pour moi c'est impossible,mais...J'en peux plus,je veux que tout redevienne comme avant!Mais je ne saurais pas quoi dire à Gingka et les autres...Je les ai abandonnés,comme j'ais abandonné Leonne à mon père . Si je les avais la devant moi je...Bon revenons au moment présent,qu'es ce que je vais faire?Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire . Tout déballer.

Kyoya:Aide-moi

Ryuga:Hein?

Kyoya:S'il te plait Ryuga,aide moi...

Je commençais à pleurer,sa faisait des année que je n'avais pas pleuré.

Ryuga:Hé sa va aller ok?Je vais t'aider mais dit moi au moins ton nom

Je retira mon foulard puis ma capuche,alors la j'en crois pas mes yeux,j'ais réussi à choqué Ryuga,et ben,on voit pas ça tout les jours.

Ryuga:K-Kyoya?!Mais comment?!

Kyoya:*soupire*

Je lui expliqua tout,mon père,l'implant,Leonne,le bouleau, il semblait bouillonner de colère,pendant mon récit je continuais de pleurer,soudain il se mit derrière moi.

Ryuga:Mmh...Sa va surement faire mal,si tu as mal accroche toi a moi.

Attend...Quoi?!Et qu'es ce qu'il va faire?!Ne me dites pas qu'il...

Kyoya:Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

D'un coup sec,il m'arracha mon implant,je sentais du liquide couler depuis ma nuque,sa me faisait un mal de chien,mes ongles c'était enfoncé dans son bras laissant une marque,il se détacha de moi et partit dans une autre pièce,il revînt presque aussitôt avec une boite à pharmacie,il sortit du désinfectent,des bandages et des pansements.

Ryuga:Sa va piquer un peu ok?

Kyoya:O-Ok

Il me désinfecta la plaie et me mit un pansement,un fois le traitement terminé,on se remit à parler un peu,en faite il est même devenu ami avec Gingka et les autres!Alors la je mis attendais pas!Pour Kenta encore...Mais Gingka?Il c'est passé beaucoup de chose en 1 an,il m'a convaincu d'aller voir les autres et de leur dire pour mon père . Je laissa mon implant dans ma poche pour que mon père ne se doute de rien.J'espère que ça va bien se passer,mais pour le savoir il faudra attendre demain.

 **Moi:Voilà!Review please!**

 **Kyoya:J'ais hâte que ça se termine!**

 **Moi:Tes pas sortit,il reste encore beaucoup de chapitre!^^**

 **Kyoya:Génial...**

 **Ryuga:Moi sa me va**

 **Kyoya:Ah non!Va t'en!**

 **Ryuga:Il en est hors de question,je reste avec toi**

 **Kyoya:Beurk!Pourquoi vous m'avez pas mis avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui?!**

 **Moi:Parce que vous allez bien ensemble!^^**

 **Ryuga:Je suis amplement d'accord avec toi**

 **Kyoya:J'en ai marre!Ne compte plus sur moi pour tes histoire à la noix!*s'en va***

 **Moi et Ryuga:Il ne changera jamais...-_-'**


	3. Une année à rattraper

**Moi:Je suis de retour!**

 **Kyoya:T'écris n'importe quoi!C'est quoi se charabia?!**

 **Moi:Oui désolé se son des bugs,j'ais essayé de les réparer mais je n'y arrive pas,quand je veux modifier le document,j'arrange le bug,je sauvegarde et quand je regarde...Le bug est toujours la O_o!Vraiment désolé si vous ne comprenez pas certaine chose mais je n'y peux rien désolé.Alors faudra faire avec!**

 **Kyoya:Et tu crois qu'avec sa les gens vont continuer à te suivre si ils comprennent rien!**

 **Moi:Laisse tomber et fais le Disclamer!**

 **Kyoya:Komachu ne possède pas Beyblade Metal Fight**

 **Moi:Et ben voilà!Et c'est partie!**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Le lendemain,Ryuga revint me voir à ma chambre d'hôtel et envoya un message à Gingka et les autres,il a même leurs numéro?Et bien,on dirait qu'il a pris ma place dans l'équipe,au fond,je suis content que se soit lui qui m'ai remplacé,si il a vraiment changé,il est digne de confiance . Une fois le message groupé envoyé,il s'installa à côté de moi sur le canapé.J'étais recroquevillé sur moi même,mes bras soutenaient mes jambe contre mon torse . Sa fait déjà 1 an...Comment vont ils réagirent en me voyant?Je ne leur aie donné aucune explication à mon arrêt soudain de beyblade ou a mon départ . Je ne leur diraient jamais mais...Ils m'ont manqués.

Ryuga:T'inquiète pas Kyoya,sa va bien se passer . Tu leur manque tu sais . Ils me le disent souvent...

Kyoya:Eux aussi ils me manquent...

Ryuga:On va te sortir de la Kyoya,t'en fait pas,je suis sur qu'ils seront d'accord avec moi pour t'aider...

 _Toc Toc Toc_

Ryuga:Sa doit être eux.

Kyoya:...

Ryuga:Bon je vais ouvrir.

Il ouvrit la porte mais je ne les vit pas arriver,qu'est-ce qu'ils font?J'entendit des voix

Gingka:Pourquoi t'as voulu nous voir ici Ryuga?C'est pas ta maison

Ryuga:Je sais,c'est celle de quelqu'un d'autre,quelqu'un qu'on connaît...Enfin c'est sa maison temporaire mais c'est la même chose non?

Tous:-_-'

Kenta:Et...Qui habite ici?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur moi toujours dans le même état . Je n'ais pas le courage de leur parler après 1 an d'absence...Que vais-je leur dire?

Ryuga:*soupir*Entrez...

Ils entrèrent,quand ils remarquèrent ma présence sur la canapé,ils avaient l'air choqué.Aussi choqué que Ryuga quand il m'a vu.

Gingka:Kyoya!

Ryuga:Allés-y mollo les gars

Il les invita à s'asseoire de l'autre côté du canapé,moi je restais de l'autre côté.Je n'osais pas bouger . Je ne pouvais pas les regarder en face!

Ryuga:C'est la chambre d'hôtel de Kyoya,il est en voyage d'affaire ici

Gingka:En voyage d'affaire?!Euh...Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer se qui se passe ici?!

Ryuga:Et bien...

Il me regarda,je ne bougeais toujours pas alors il continua.

Ryuga:I an,le père de Kyoya l'a forcé à arrêter le beyblade et à travailler avec lui.C'est à cause de ça qu'il est parti . Il lui a installer un implant pour le forcer à faire se qu'il voulait et il lui a aussi pris Leonne et le menace jour après jour.

Gingka:K-Kyoya c'est vrai?!

J'ais commencé à pleurer pendant le récit de Ryuga, sa me rappellent les torture que j'ais enduré...Je veux que ça se finisse!

Ryuga:Kyoya sa va aller...

Ryuga s'assit à côté de moi et mis une main sur mon épaule,les autres avaient de la pitié dans leurs yeux,je pleurais . Quand je senti le contact de Ryuga,je releva la tête

Ryuga:Kyoya,on est la avec toi,c'est fini,je t'ais retiré l'implant,il reste plus qu'a reprendre Leonne

Kyoya:C'est...Impossible...

A nos côté,il y avait Gingka,Kenta,Madoka,Tsubasa,Yu et Benkeï . Ils s'approchèrent de moi.

Gingka:Kyoya je suis désolé.C'est notre faute si tu es dans cette état et si ton père ta pris Leonne

Kyoya:C'est faux...Ce n'est pas de votre fautes...

Yu:J'ais jamais vu Yoyo comme ça avant

Benkeï:Mon pote...

Ryuga:On va t'aider Kyoya,je te l'ai déjà dit

Kyoya:Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible!J'ai déjà essayé et tout se que j'ais eu c'est des décharges surpuissante!

Gingka:Cette homme est un monstre!Enlever sa toupis à un bladeur,c'est Inhumain!

Kenta:Gingka a raison!Si on m'enlever Sagittario je ne sais pas se que je ferrais...

Yu:Pendant 1 an!Je sais pas comment ta survécu Yoyo!

Kyoya:Je me le demande aussi...

Mon implant et mon téléphone se mîrent à vibrer,surement un message accompagné d'une décharge,comme d'habitude...Je pris mon téléphone et lu le message,je pâlit en voyant ça et envoya mon téléphone à l'autre bout du canapé.Je me précipita dans ma chambre me changer.

 _Pdv Ryuga_

Il lança son téléphone à l'autre bout du canapé et se précipita dans sa chambre . Qu'est-ce qu'il la mit dans cet état?Je pris le téléphone et lu le message à haute voix:

Père: ** _SI TU NE VA PA TRAVAILLER,TOI ET TA FOUTU TOUPIS AUQUELLE TU TIENS TANT N'Y SURVIVRAIS PAS_**

Pièce jointe,une photo de Leonne au dessus d'une brouilleuse . Je bouillonna de colère en lisant ça,je montra la photo aux autres,certain étaient choqué et d'autre en colère,même parfois les deux...Kyoya ressorti habillé en tenu de travaille avec sa veste à capuche et son foulard

Ryuga:Kyoya ne fais pas ça,n'y retourne pas

Kyoya:Il a Leonne,je ne peux pas...

Ces yeux était éteints,ils étaient comme ça depuis que je l'ai vu . Son père la entièrement détruit . Il ne faut pas qu'il retourne la bas,j'ais peut-être une idée...

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Ryuga avait l'air pensif...Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire encore?

Ryuga:Kyoya,il te reste bien 3 jours avant de partir n'est-ce pas?

Kyoya:Oui pourquoi?

Je crains le pire...

Ryuga:J'ais peut-être une idée pour récupérer Leonne mais c'est risqué...

Ryuga et le risque,ça fait 2...

Kyoya:*soupir*Dit toujours...

Ryuga:Cambrioler ton père

Tous:OO

C'est définitivement une mauvaise idée!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyoya:Ryuga?

Ryuga:Ouais?

Kyoya:ES-TU FOU?!

Ryuga:Aïe aïe aïe...*se tient les oreille*Gueule pas comme ça Kyoya!

Kyoya:C'est ultra sécurisé!Si on y va,on finira en taule!

Ryuga:Je t'avais dit que c'était risqué

Gingka:Attend Kyoya,il faut qu'on trouve une idée pour te sortir de la et appart cette idée,je ne voie pas trop se qu'on pourrait faire!

Kyoya:Pas toi Gingka!

Kenta:C'est le seul moyen!

Kyoya:Kenta!

Benkeï:Moi je veux sauver mon pote!

Kyoya:Même toi Benkeï!

Ryuga:Bon et bien...

Très vite,tout le monde fut d'accord avec l'idée de Ryuga,je crois que j'ais pas le choix...

Kyoya:*soupir*Très bien,mais comment on va faire?!

Ryuga:Ca c'est à toi de nous le dire

Kyoya:Bon,le coffre fort ou se trouve Leonne est dans le bureau de mon père qui se trouve au dernière étage du bâtiment . Le coffre est un coffre à code et à l'intérieur il y a des lasers qui protège Leonne . Il faut une clef pour déverrouiller l'axé à l'ascensseur qui mène au bureau de mon père,sans oublier qu'il y a des gardes partout.

Tous:OO

Yu:C'est pas une entreprise ton truc c'est un labo top secret!

Kyoya:Mon père est riche alors il a de quoi

Kenta:Comment on va faire?!

Ryuga:Et bien...

Kyoya:Ryuga...!

Ryuga:On pourrait peut-être...

Kyoya:*soupir*Vas-y dit...

Ryuga:Madoka pourrait pirater les système de sécurité pendant que d'autre feront diversion pour éloigner les gardes . Pendant ce temps la,Kyoya pourrait distraire son père,comme ça on pourra aller chercher Leonne dans le bureau de ton père et repartir.

Tous:OO

Ryuga:Quoi?

Kyoya:T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE!

Ryuga:OO' Aïe aïe aïe!*se tient les oreilles*Je t'ais déjà dit de ne pas crier!

Kyoya:Il faut être complétement fou pou faire ça!

Ryuga:Kyoya...

Kyoya:Non!Je ne veux pas que l'un de vous aillez en prison à cause de moi!

Madoka:On s'en fiche des risque!On peut pas te laisser comme ça!Alors on va t'aider que tu le veuille ou non!

Kyoya:Mais-

Gingka:Y a pas de mais!Moi je vote pour l'idée de Ryuga!

Kyoya:C'est trop risqué!Vous êtes fou!

Yu:Moi je vous suis!

Kyoya:Même toi Yu!

Comme tout à l'heure,ils ont tous étaient d'accord avec cette idée,après tout,Ryuga avait raison,c'est le seul moyen,il n'y avait pas d'autre choix . Dans 3 jours,je cambriole mon père.

 **Moi:Bon ben Review please**

 **Kyoya:Sérieusemment...**

 **Moi:Quoi?**

 **Kyoya:CAMBRIOLER MON PÈRE?!**

 **Moi:Fais pas ton rabat-joie Yoyo^^**

 **Kyoya:Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo!**

 **Moi:*soupir*A la prochaine tout le monde!^^**


	4. Une volonté à toute épreuve

**Avis à tous les lecteurs, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que...La fanfic continue ! ^^Je vous ai fait peur hein ?^^Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires encourageants et qui m'ont convaincue de continuer cette fic, même si les chapitres sont courts et celui-là en particulier, j'espère que vous continuerez de lire cette fic, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis sur cette fic, si elle vous plaît ou non, de toute façon le chapitre 5 va être assez pimenté je pense...Non non non vous ne m'arracherez pas un mot sur le chapitre 5 !^^ Vous le saurez en temps voulu !^^"C'est pas l'heure" ;)**

* * *

 **Moi:** **Je suis de retour !**

 **Kyoya:C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu nous a abandonnés combien de temps ?!**

 **Moi:Euh... 3 mois ? ^^'**

 **Kyoya:Oui ! Non mais tu te rends compte que tu nous a tous laissé en plan ?!**

 **Moi:Quoi ? T'as hâte de retrouver Ryuga ? ^^**

 **Kyoya:*rougis* Pas du tout !**

 **Moi:C'est ça, bon si tu le veux ce chapitre fait le disclamer et tais-toi.**

 **Kyoya:Komachu ne possède pas beyblade metal fight.**

 **Moi:Bon ben... Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Pdv Normal_

Pendant les 3 jours qui suivirent, Kyoya et les autres se préparaient pour un cambriolage qu'ils allaient effectué à la fin de ses 3 jours. Mais pas n'importe quel cambriolage, ils allaient cambrioler le père de Kyoya. Madoka piratait des système de sécurité et déchiffrait des codes pendant que Ryuga et Tsubasa s'entraînaient sur des parcours spéciaux, on aurait dit des ninjas. Gingka et le reste de la bande s'entraînaient sur des machines, tapis de courses, vélos, etc... Ryuga et Tsubasa ont été désignés pour prendre Leonne, leurs mains vont devoir éviter les lasers qui entourent Leonne, ils vont devoir être très agiles. Et en plus il y a aussi une alarme donc ils vont devoir remplacer Leonne par un autre objet et ce, très rapidement. À la fin de ces trois jours, Kyoya prit un taxi pour rentrer. Ces amis suivaient le taxi discrètement. Une fois devant le grand bâtiment de l'entreprise, Kyoya et ses amis se retrouvèrent discrètement pour finaliser le plan.

Ryuga:Bon, Yu, tu vas distraire les gardes à l'entrée pour qu'on entre. Kenta, tu vas distraire ceux de l'accueil. Moi, je vais essayer de mettre KO le plus de garde possible pour leur piquer le passe pour l'ascenseur. Les autres, vous pourrez discrètement monter la garde et m'aider ok ?

Tous:Ouais !

Ryuga:C'est parti !

Comme prévu, Yu se mit à pleurer et alla voir les gardes à l'entré du bâtiment.

Yu:Ouinnnnnn ! J'ai perdu ma maman ! TT_TT

Les gardes allèrent vers lui en essayant de la calmer. Pendant ce temps tous les autres entraient dans le bâtiment. Kenta alla à l'accueil pour occuper les hôtesses d'accueil. Les autres montèrent les escaliers le plus loin possible. Sur tout le chemin, Ryuga mettait KO le personnel et trouva finalement un passe pour l'ascenseur. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à tomber sur l'ascenseur en question avec une serrure pour carte. Ils insérèrent le passe et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et monta automatiquement à l'étage du bureau du père de Kyoya. Ryuga, Tsubasa, Madoka, Gingka et Kyoya montèrent dans l'ascenseur tandis que les autres montaient la garde. Une fois arrivés à l'étage, il y avait une grande salle avec plusieurs couloirs et des portes. Kyoya leur montra la direction. Il vit son père dans un couloir et décida d'aller lui parler et de l'emmener loin de ses amis. Les 4 derniers allèrent dans le bureau du père. La pièce était très grande mais grâce aux indications de Kyoya, ils trouvèrent vite ce qu'ils cherchaient. Près du bureau, il y avait un tableau accroché au mur. Ils enlevèrent le tableau et trouvèrent la porte d'un coffre, il fallait un code. Madoka brancha son ordinateur et trouva le code qui ouvrit la porte. Maintenant c'était la partie la plus délicate. Prendre Leonne. Ils éparpillèrent de la poussière et ils virent les rayons autour de Leonne.

Ryuga: _Aller Ryuga, pour Kyoya !_ Pensa Ryuga.

Il mit sa main dans le coffre et la faufila entre les lasers. Gingka montait la garde devant le bureau alors que Tsubasa essayait d'aider Ryuga du mieux qu'il pouvait. Une fois qu'il eut atteint Leonne, il restait à remplacer Leonne pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'alarme. Tsubasa passa un rocher de la taille de Leonne à Ryuga. Il toucha Leonne et...

* * *

?:Vous croyez vraiment que vos petits tours de passe-passe allaient fonctionner ?!

Ils se retournèrent et ils virent un homme qui avait des cheveux verts foncés, comme ceux de Kyoya.

Ryuga: _Sûrement son père. p_ ensa Ryuga

Le père de Kyoya tenait Kyoya par le col avec une marque sur la joue, comme s'il s'était prit un coup de poing. Gingka était à côté de la porte, inconscient.

Kyoya:Barrez-vous ! Laissez-moi et partez !

Ryuga:Non ! On ne t'abandonnera pas Kyoya !

PdK:Vous feriez mieux de faire ce qu'il dit.

L'alarme retenti, Ryuga prit Leonne et le mit dans sa poche. Le père de Kyoya jeta Kyoya au sol pour rattraper Ryuga, Madoka alla voir Gingka toujours inconscient tandis que Tsubasa alla voir Kyoya mal en point. Une lutte s'engagea entre Ryuga et le père de Kyoya. Le père de Kyoya alla vers Tsubasa et le jeta contre un mur, il prit Kyoya et commença à partir. Ryuga et les autres se relevèrent et se mirent à la poursuite du père de Kyoya qui s'enfuyait avec Kyoya qui se débattait pour sortir de l'emprise de son père. Ryuga et les autres devaient se battre contre les gardes sur tout le chemin mais au bout d'un moment, ils perdirent Kyoya et son père de vue. Ils sortirent du bâtiment, la voiture du père de Kyoya avait disparu. Kyoya avait disparu !

* * *

 **Moi:Voilà ! Chapitre 4 fini ! ^^**

 **Kyoya:Enfin c'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?**

 **Moi:*sourire sadique***

 **Kyoya:Je crains le pire...**

 **Moi:Tu fais bien, Review please ! ^^**


	5. L'enlèvement

**Moi : Coucou tout le monde ! ^^ Et oui me revoici enfin pour le 5 ème chapitre !**

 **Kyoya : Enfin !**

 **Moi : Oui bon sa va je sais... Disclamer ?**

 **Kyoya : Komachu ne possède pas beyblade metal fight.**

 **Moi : Et c'est parti pour la torture ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Attend, QUOI ?!**

 _ **Je précise que "PdK" signifie "Père de Kyoya".**_

* * *

 _Pdv Kyoya_

J'étais ligoté et bâillonné dans la voiture de mon père, je continuais de me débattre, en vain.

PdK : Arrête de bouger, nous sommes presque arrivés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant un grand manoir qui m'est assez familier.

PdK : Tu te souviens de cet endroit n'est-ce pas ?

C'est le manoir ou j'ai grandi avant de fuguer. J'y ai vécu toute mon enfance.

PdK : Aller entre !

Il me poussa à l'intérieur du manoir, les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blanc et de poussières.

PdK : Cet endroit est en ruine, personne ne pensera à te chercher ici et encore moins tes anciens amis.

Il m'amena au sous-sol et m'attacha, j'étais comme un prisonnier.

PdK : Ah au faite, tu es viré.

Il s'en alla en me laissant dans le sous-sol attaché comme un animal. Qu'es-ce qu'il va me faire ? Qu'es-ce qu'il me veut ? Personne ne me retrouvera jamais ici !

* * *

 **3 jours plus tard...**

 _Du côté de Gingka et des autres..._

 _Pdv Normal_

Ryuga : Putain !

Ryuga venait de donner un coup de point dans le mur de la MBB. Gingka avait raconté l'histoire de Kyoya à son père qui a tout de suite appelé la police. Cela faisais 3 jours que Kyoya et son père avaient disparu.

Kenta : T'en fais pas Ryuga, on va le retrouver.

Ryuga : Oui mais se qui m'inquiète le plus c'est dans quelle état on va le retrouver ! Ça fait déjà 3 jours que son père la enlevé !

Ryuga n'avait pas tord, mais il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour Kyoya, ils étaient tous inquiet pour lui. Soudain Ryo entra dans la pièce.

Gingka : T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Ryo : Non toujours rien... Même la police n'a toujours aucune trace d'eux.

Ryuga enrageait encore plus, en 3 jours ils n'ont pas été foutu de trouver un seul petit indice !

* * *

 _Retour avec Kyoya..._

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Kyoya : Ahhhh !

3 jours... 3 jours que je souffre... 3 jours que celui qui prétend être mon père me frappe sans arrêt ! J'ai des bleus et des coupures un peu partout, mais le pire c'est quand je le voie arriver avec un cutter. Se matin même il m'a fait une énorme entaille dans le dos, ça fait un mal atroce. Ça fait aussi 3 jours que je n'ai rien avalé, je meurs de faim ! Mon père me remit un coup de point dans le ventre avant de s'arrêter.

PdK : Je remonte prendre mon petit déjeuné, à tout à l'heure !

Il remonta et ferma la porte me laissant seul dans le noir. Je sais que je ne serais jamais retrouvé. Depuis ma naissance je suis voué à mourir sous les coups de mon père. J'ai hâte que tout ça se termine. J'espère que les autres vont bien, sinon je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Du sang coulait de ma bouche et de mes nombreuse coupures dont mon entaille dans le dos, je ne pouvais pas bouger tellement la douleur est insupportable. Depuis mon plus jeune âge mon père me bat, mes cicatrices c'est mon père qui me les a faites. C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par fuguer, que j'ai atterri à Metal Bey City et que j'ai fini par devenir le chef des chasseur de tête. Ma mère est morte sous les coups de mon père et je vais finir comme elle. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'évanouir, de me rendre compte que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et de me réveiller 1 an en arrière dans ma vie d'avant. La faim et la douleur me tenaillaient, j'avais soif, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre jusqu'ici. Environ une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un filet de lumière, je ne sais même pas si c'est le jour ou la nuit ou même quel jour on est. Je vis mon père descendre les l'escalier avec un fouet à la main.

PdK : Je vais t'apprendre moi à vouloir t'enfuir.

* * *

 _Avec Gingka et les autres..._

 _Pdv Ryuga_

J'essayais de me calmer sur le canapé de la MBB seul, attendant de potentiel nouvelle. Ça m'enrage de savoir que Kyoya souffre et que moi je ne peux rien faire ! Je craquai et pris mon ordinateur pour faire moi même des recherches. Je tapai _"_ _Tategamie"_ sur le net et tomba sur pas mal de truc sur leur entreprise. Tiens ? J'étais dans les images quand je vis le père de Kyoya, devant une grande maison avec 2 enfant devant lui et une femme à côté de lui. Le père de Kyoya avait déjà les cheveux grisonnant et la jeune femme avait des cheveux vert clair. Le père avait les yeux rouge tandis que la femme avait les yeux bleu comme ceux de Kyoya. L'enfant le plus grand ressemblait beaucoup à Kyoya mais sans ces cicatrices. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'autre enfant avec eux, lui aussi ressemblait beaucoup à Kyoya, sauf que lui il était plus jeune et ses cheveux étaient coiffé en V. Puis, quelque chose attira mon regard, la maison derrière eux... Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Je regardai sur le net et trouvai l'endroit où se trouve la maison, elle est abandonné à se qui parait. C'est la planque parfaite ! Je filai prévenir Gingka et les autres que j'ai peut-être trouvé l'endroit où Kyoya est retenu prisonnier, une fois Ryo prévenu, on fila tous direction cette satané maison. J'arrive Kyoya tiens le coup...

 **1 heure plus tard...**

Ils nous a fallu une heure de route pour arriver au manoir, pendant une heure je me demandais si Kyoya était même toujours en vie, quand nous sommes arrivés j'ai presque sauté de la voiture et j'ai foncé dans le manoir avec les autres et quelques agents de polices. On défonça la porte et on entra dans le manoir vide, les meubles était recouverts de draps blanc sauf un canapé ainsi qu'une table et une chaise. Sur la table se trouvait les reste d'un repas, c'est sur qu'ils sont la. Soudain, on entendis un cris puis un autre puis encore un, ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Les agents de polices foncèrent vers la source des cris et défoncèrent la porte. Quand la porte s'ouvris je tombai sur une scène qui m'horrifiai. Kyoya en sang, attaché comme un animal presque inconscient avec à côté de lui... Son père un fouet à la main avec divers accessoire de torture dispersés dans toute la pièce. La police saisit le père de Kyoya tandis que je m'agenouilla au côté de Kyoya.

Ryuga : Kyoya ! Kyoya reste éveillé ! Kyoya répond moi !

Kyoya : Ryuga...

La voix de Kyoya était faible, du sang se mit à couler de sa bouche tandis qu'il tombait dans l'inconscient. Je l'appelai mais mes appels étaient sans réponse. Ryo appela une ambulance tandis que les flics embarquèrent le père de Kyoya. Gingka et Madoka cachaient les yeux de Yu et Kenta pour ne pas qu'ils voient l'état de Kyoya, les autres regardaient Kyoya les larmes aux yeux, choqués et paniqués. Ryo était à côté de moi et essayait de détacher Kyoya. Au bout d'environ une demi-heure l'ambulance arriva et pris Kyoya en charge, une seule personne peu l'accompagner...

Ryo : Tu devrais aller avec lui, on vous suivra en voiture.

Ryuga : Mais vou-

Ryo : Ne fais pas l'innocent Ryuga. Tout le monde a remarqués que tu tenais beaucoup à Kyoya alors je pense que tu devrais aller avec lui.

Je regardai Ryo incrédule puis fini par monter dans l'ambulance avec Kyoya. Arrivé à l'hôpital je d'eu rester dans la salle d'attente tandis que les autres arrivaient à l'hôpital eux aussi. Après quelque temps d'attente on pu aller voir Kyoya dans sa chambre. J'ouvris la porte et vis Kyoya allongé dans un lit recouvert de bandage et attaché à divers machine, inconscient.

Infirmière : D'après le médecin il devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours, il a eu beaucoup de chance vous savez, si vous étiez arrivé ne serais-ce qu'une heure plus tard il serait mort.

Alors... Si je n'avais pas décidé de faire des recherches de mon côté il... Il serait mort... On se rapprocha du lit de Kyoya jusqu'à l'entourer, on regardait Kyoya silencieux, n'osant rien dire. Ryo fini par briser le silence.

Ryo : Je propose que quelqu'un reste au chevet de Kyoya pour guetter le moindre signe de réveil, Ryuga ?

Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, ils veulent que ce soit moi ? Kyoya et moi on a jamais était ami mais c'est vrai que toute cette aventure nous a un peu rapproché, j'étais assez déçu quand j'ai appris le départ de Kyoya, Kyoya m'a toujours intéressé il n'était pas comme les autres blader il était... Spécial. Et il faut avouer que cette aventure a confirmé mes sentiments à son égare. Je l'aime. J'aime Kyoya Tategami et personne ne pourra plus jamais me l'enlever.

Ryuga : Je resterais à son chevet.

Ryo : Bien. Plus qu'a attendre qu'il se réveille...

 **3 jours plus tard...**

 _Pdv Ryuga_

3 jours se sont écoulés depuis que Kyoya est arrivé à l'hôpital et il ne c'est pas encore réveillé. Moi je suis resté à son chevet pendant ses 3 jours sans fermer l'œil de la nuit... Je n'arrive pas à dormir avec Kyoya si proche de moi dans cet état... Je supporte vraiment pas de le voir comme ça, j'ai hâte qu'il se réveil.

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Noir. Tout se que je vois et du noir, l'obscurité. J'ai les yeux fermé ça c'est assez évident mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux ou a bouger, j'ai mal partout... Mais ou est-ce que je suis au faite ? Je me souviens d'être attaché au sous-sol du manoir, je me souviens de mon père qui me frappe puis de Ryuga... Ryuga... Ryuga ! Il est venu me chercher ! Mais alors où suis-je ? Petit à petit quelques uns de mes sens me sont revenu au fil des minutes, les seul choses don je suis encore incapable et de bouger, parler ou ouvrir les yeux pour voir. Soudain, je sentis une pression sur ma main, quelqu'un m'avait pris la main ! Mais qui est-ce ? J'entendis quelqu'un parler, au début je n'entendais pas très bien mais petit à petit j'entendais de mieux en mieux jusqu'à reconnaître cet voix...

Ryuga : Kyoya...

C'était Ryuga. Ryuga m'avait prit la main et me parlait. En arrière plan j'entendais un bip régulier, comme... Comme dans une chambre d'hôpital ! Je suis à l'hôpital ! Ils ont réussi ! Ils m'ont sauvés !

Ryuga : Kyoya... Kyoya s'il te plait réveil toi...

Il a l'air... Triste. Triste et inquiet pour moi... Ryuga...

Ryuga : J'ai besoin de toi Kyoya s'il te plait réveil toi...

Je sentis une goûte tomber sur ma main, est-ce que Ryuga... Pleure ?

Ryuga : J'ai été con Kyoya, je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir cherché plus tôt, de ne pas avoir vu se qui t'arrivais avant que tu partes, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte !

Non ! Il n'a pas à s'en vouloir ! Rah aller réveil toi Kyoya !

Ryuga : Mais le pire dans l'histoire c'est que j'ai été stupide, stupide de pas te dire que je t'aimais avant que tout ça n'arrive...

Ryuga... Il m'aimais... Et il m'aime toujours... Tout comme moi. Il faut que je me réveil ! Aller quoi c'est pas si compliquer d'ouvrir les yeux ! Je me concentrais et essayais de bouger la main que Ryuga avait prise, il faut que je lui fasse au moins un signe ! Aller ! Miraculeusement je réussi à bouger mes doigts, puis petit à petit je pu bouger de plus en plus jusqu'à ouvrir les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux doré de Ryuga encore larmoyant.

Ryuga : Kyoya !

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste je me jeta dans ses bras, il répondit à mon étreinte.

Ryuga : C'est fini Kyoya, les flics ont mit ton père en garde à vu avant son procès, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal je te le promet.

Kyoya : Ryuga il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

Je reculai jusqu'à se qu'on soit face à face, je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux doré comme de l'or. Je me rapprocha jusqu'à se que nos lèvres ne soit séparées que par quelques centimètres.

Kyoya : Je t'aime aussi Ryuga.

Je vis le choc dans ses yeux pendant quelques instant puis enfin le soulagement et la joie. Il ferma l'écart entre nous et m'embrassa. Je répondit à son baiser avec joie et passa mes bras autour de son cou, le manque d'oxygène nous sépara, Ryuga colla son front au miens et me regarda dans les yeux.

Ryuga : Je t'aime, et je ne laisserais plus personne te faire de mal.

* * *

 **3 mois plus tard...**

 _Pdv Kyoya_

3 mois se sont écoulés depuis mon sauvetage, j'ai repris ma vie d'avant avec Leonne, je m'entraîne toujours aussi dur et j'espère encore battre Gingka, Ryuga et moi avons annoncé notre relation aux autres qui l'ont plutôt bien pris. Finalement j'ai témoigné contre mon père lors de son procès qui a finalement pris la peine maximal, suite à ça la boite de mon père a coulé suite aux accusation qui pesait contre lui. Et moi, j'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur que je n'avais pas eu pendant mon enfance, Ryuga me rend heureux, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Moi : Ouf ! J'ai enfin fini cette fic !**

 **Kyoya : Il était temps !**

 **Moi : Bon sinon j'ai pleins de truc à vous dire :**

 **1) Non je n'ai pas abandonné le retour de l'esprit farceur.**

 **2) Je continue Black out.**

 **3) J'écris une sorte d'OS à rallonge RyuKyo qui est une parodie d'un compte de fée. (Je vous laisse deviner lequel ^^)**

 **4) PUB : Je vous conseil d'aller voir "Le Monde à l'envers" un de mes OS WTF sur Kyoya qui voit des chose très étrange... Je vous conseil aussi d'aller voir "Le petit Monde de Yuki" de Fairy Selene pour ceux qui aime Inazuma Eleven GO, cette fic est génial ! Elle a aussi fait deux OS IE Go géniaux !**

 **Kyoya : C'est bon t'as fini ?**

 **Moi : Oui je crois que c'est bon. ^^**

 **Kyoya : Attend une petite minute... T'as fait un compte de fée sur moi et Ryuga ?!**

 **Moi : À la prochaine ! ^^**


	6. Note de l'auteur

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

 **Je sais je sais cette fanfic est fini depuis un bail mais cette note est là pour vous dire que je vais bientôt réécrire cette histoire dès que j'aurai fini Black Out, une autre Fanfic à moi en cours et assez longue à écrire. Le chapitre 4 est d'ailleurs en cours d'écriture. Mais dès que je finis Black Out je réécris cette fic et j'essaierai de continuer "Actions ou Vérités" si possible. Après tout, "Un plan pour la liberté" est la première fanfic que j'ai écrite et posté sur ce site et elle n'est pas super bien écrite. En attendant si vous voulez savoir quand elle sera réécrite aller voir l'avancé de Black Out ! Elle est aussi sur Beyblade metal fight avec du RyuKyo et quelques autres couples.**

 **En attendant la réécriture de cette fic j'espère que mes autres fanfics pourront vous occuper, je vous dis à la prochaine soit sur "Actions ou Vérité" soit sur "Black Out"!**

 _ **Komachu**_


End file.
